


the station that led me to you

by Sadistcutey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business man!Kakashi, Fluff, Highschooler!Naruto, Kakashi has a slight scent kink, Large age gap, M/M, Naruto has a slight voice kink, Self-indulgent fluff, slight stalkerish behaviour by Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistcutey/pseuds/Sadistcutey
Summary: Similar to how they met the first time—the first time they talked, it was on the train during rush hour.or;a modern au wherein Kakashi and Naruto first met and talked on a train.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 52
Kudos: 268





	1. we hold hands and we walk side by side (they'll be okay, it'll be okay)

**Author's Note:**

> Man, it has been how many years since I've last posted and I'm back on my bullshit hahshhs. I would sincerely like to thank my friends, [Bow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexxSorrows) and [Noma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_noma/pseuds/its_noma) for beta reading this and generally just encouraging me 😭😭 
> 
> This fic would not be possible if not for [Tuesdead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdead) who wrote "sunlight" it's amazing and I recommend it 100000/10, it will make you cry your heart out, it sure made me it. This fic was inspired by it despite this and "sunlight" having two completely different themes and settings haha. 
> 
> Sorry I'm rambling, but I hope you enjoy my work!
> 
> (It's 3am, if this note has grammar and spelling mistakes it's because of that.)

Similar to how they met the first time—the first time they talked, it was on the train during rush hour. 

Rush hour meant it was packed full of people and Naruto, short as he is, was frankly tired of being squished. Certainly didn’t help that it felt like his arm was about to fall off with how hard he was clenching the handle above him. His feet were being stepped on over and over again over the last few minutes and soon he feared that he wouldn’t be able to feel his toes the next time another person would (inevitably) step on it. Again.

But. This wasn’t the first time he had experienced rush hour—not the first time he slept through his alarm clock, really—so it was routine at this point. 

It was routine; routine for his arm to numb, routine for his feet to be stepped on, to be squished and pray for it all to be over. And certainly routine to stand above a silver haired, masked man sitting in front of him and brazenly reading porn in public.

It wasn’t the first time they met, not really, but they‘ve never really spoken to each other other than a nod of greeting whenever they meet each other in the morning as they wait for the train to come by.

Each morning they wait for the train during rush hour and each morning Naruto stands in front of him while the man sits on the chair before him. They don’t speak, but they do nod in greeting—it’d feel weird not to when you’ve practically known each other for years now and have seen each other at their worst. 

Sleep deprivation and school makes you do weird things. 

Normally, Naruto would feel curious enough to say ‘hi’ or ‘goodmorning’, normally, Naruto would feel curious. But. This wasn’t normal Naruto—this was early morning sleep deprived Naruto who hasn’t had his coffee yet. And this was Naruto who’s kinda known the guy for maybe three years—he liked their strange companionship and comfortable silence.

Because despite popular belief, Naruto _does_ do silence. Likes it even— _especially_ early in the morning after you just finished a group project. _Especially_ then.

So. He stifles a yawn and tries not to doze off. He wasn’t going to be _too_ late, he knows the school schedule by heart. He’ll make it by the bell if he runs for it—which he will. Routines, you gotta love them.

What _isn’t_ routine is falling for the man. Literally.

A push from behind him at the wrong time— _just when he loosened his grip for a tiniest moment, goddamnit_ —has him tilting towards Mister Dark and Mysterious—but his quick reflex saves him from sprawling over him, thankfully.

_NOT._

God Naruto—Naruto _wishes_ the ground would swallow him. Right now. Right this very moment. Oh god it would’ve been _better_ if he was sent sprawling in Mr. Darks lap. A dozen— _trillion!_ —times better.

Because what ends up happening instead, has him in an awkward kabedon style that sent him towering over the man. Both elbows firmly on the glass window behind them and back arched towards the masked guy. 

They both stare at each other, wide eyed—Naruto’s much more than the man, seeing as Mr. Dark was showing only one eye—as an awkward silence descended upon both of them. The rest of the people on the train none the wiser of what happened. 

“Well—“

“I’m so sorry,” Naruto rushes out, his tone hushed and eyes wide and apologetic, his body language just _screamed_ embarrassed. “I swear I didn’t mean to—I was pushed and tilted over—I’m so sorry—“

The man hurriedly raised a hand, his one eye curving in what Naruto knows is a smile. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” He says, in contrast to Naruto’s embarrassed and rushed tone his was calm and definitely— _definitely_ —amused. 

God, Naruto thinks, was it too late to get eaten by the train? 

Still, the train was packed and Naruto wouldn’t be moving anytime soon, couldn’t at this point with how he was being shoved closer to the man, something that only made his already flushed face even more red.

Something, Naruto despairs, that only makes Mr. Mysterious even more amused.

Still, something must show on his face because the guy sent him a much more amused look. Like he wasn't _already_.

“I’m not going to eat you, you know.” Mr. Dark said, tilting his head to get a better view of Naruto’s face—which, to Naruto’s horror, was as red as a tomato. He tries to distance his face from the others—and to reply—but only succeeded in hitting his head on the window as a man behind was suddenly shoved against him.

“Ow!” He winced, not being able to reply at the sheepish “sorry!” from behind him. 

He hears a chuckle from below and meets the amused eye of Mr. Dark. “You good?”

“Just peachy.” Naruto sighs, wincing at the slight throbbing of his forehead but thinks nothing of it—he’s had worst in fights.

“Hmm.” Mr. Dark frowns, tucks his book— _porn_ —away and tugs at Naruto’s elbows, making him flail only for a moment—and narrowly miss just hitting the person sitting next to them—before he ends up sprawled on his lap. 

“Kakashi,” Is all Mr Dark says, adjusting his seat to better accommodate Naruto, to which Naruto flushes because—

_He‘s sitting on his lap._

Naruto. Is _sitting_ on the mans _lap._

“What—“ He splutters, tense against Kakashi’s—is his name, right?—lean frame. The blondes back against the mans chest—and wow was he _fit_ —and at this point Naruto wouldn’t be surprised if his face would end up permanently red after this.

“Kakashi,” And _fuck_ it should be _illegal_ to have a voice this sexy—hot breath against the shell of his ear and arms firmly around his waist so he wouldn’t be jostled. “Is my name.”

Naruto isn’t even going to _ask_ if Kakashi was his last name. That was a very dangerous territory to ponder on.

So. “Naruto.” He squeaks, biting the inside of his cheek at the sound of Kakashi’s chuckle. 

How dare a man be this attractive via his voice alone—he wasn’t even showing half his face! Hell, Naruto could only see his left _eye_. Fuck god was in a good mood when he made Kakashi, how unfair.

“Relax, I don’t bite.” Kakashi whispers, chin on Naruto’s shoulder, his breath fanning his neck through the thin black mask he wore.

Kakashi was teasing him. He was sure of it, _absolutely_ sure of it. Which was weird since Naruto was sure this is the first time they talked—nods don’t count. Eye contact, maybe? Who knows; Naruto wasn't the pinnacle of socializing, despite what his friends thought.

“I know.” Naruto said, blurts really. Swallowing the nervousness and anxiety that was threatening to swallow him whole, and tries to relax. 

Thankfully, no one even bats an eye on them—too busy leaving the train since it arrived at the stop, most likely trying not to be late like Naruto was.

Speaking of. “People are leaving.” Naruto points out, ears red though his cheeks have died down now. He tries to stand but the arms around his waist stop him—tugging him down and tightens ever so slightly their hold on him. 

_UM._ He thinks. 

“Um.” Naruto says.

“Maa, no need to rush.” Kakashi’s eyes curve in a smile in response to Naruto’s wide eyed face, he chuckles. “There’s still a lot of passengers on the train, wouldn’t want to stumble again, right?”

“It won’t happen again.” Naruto said. Trying to calm his beating chest. “Promise.”

“Hmm, that would be troubling.” Is all Kakashi says.

The blonde blinks. Now what did _that_ mean? 

Before he could ask, Kakashi pulls him closer, making Naruto tilt backwards and rest his back fully on the elders chest. Hopefully his heart wasn’t beating hard enough to be felt on the outside because he sure felt like he was running a marathon.

“Now just sit and relax.” Kakashi hums, setting his chin on Naruto’s shoulder once more, his one eye closed. “Our stop is near, I’m going to take a short nap; wake me up when we arrive.”

_Our—?_ “Our?!” Naruto chokes out, but makes sure not to dislodge Kakashi. He was sure that wasn’t a comfortable position but he also sees the man occasionally take short naps while leaning against the vending machine, so who’s to say, really. Oh god—they stopped on the _same station_ and Naruto didn’t even _realize._

Ground, swallow me whole right this instant. Naruto was not above begging at this point.

How did he not realize? _How did he not notice?_ Naruto saw Kakashi everyday—every _morning_ and he hadn’t even realized they stopped on the same station—not when he was heading back or even running towards school. 

“It’s because you always ran right away as soon as the door opened.” Kakashi murmurs, from the corner of his eyes, Naruto can tell his eye was closed still.

“Oh,” Well, that made sense, Naruto flushed, his free hand moving to scratch his nape. “... My bad.”

“Maa, don’t be.” Kakashi says, eye curving. “Watching your determined face is adorable.”

“You’re teasing.” He accused, turning to look at the man's face. Lips pursed and eyes squinting. 

Kakashi just smiles. And whatever Naruto was about to say was drowned out by the voice announcing that they arrived at their stop.

At _Kakashi’s_ and _Naruto’s_ stop. The station wherein Naruto didn’t realize he shared with Mr Dark and Mysterious who goes by Kakashi—and he was definitely not going to ask if that was his last name. Definitely not.

He can’t help the giddy feeling at the chance it wasn’t his last name, and was in fact, his first name. Naruto—Naruto was _very much_ giddy at the fact Kakashi was calling him by _Naruto’s_ first name. 

“Um. Wake up?” _Please?_ Naruto doesn’t say. “I—really, _really_ need to run now.” 

“You know to wake a sleeping prince they said you need to kiss them.” Kakashi said, staring up at him where he was _still_ leaning against his shoulder. Showing that he was very much awake. _Where’s my kiss?_ Was left unsaid.

“Buh—wha—“ Naruto splutters, at this point there were only a handful of people left, it was the second to the last stop and only few ever dropped off on the last station. But Naruto wasn’t thinking about that—no, he was thinking about—about—

_What—did he just—did he just ask me to_ kiss him?!

Before Naruto could even _say_ anything, the automated voice announced the doors were about to close and he, well. 

Naruto panicked, hand hurriedly pulling the man to stand—Kakashi barely had time to grab his and Naruto’s bags—hurriedly tugged (read: dragged) Kakashi with him off the train before the door closed.

Maybe, Naruto thinks now outside, face flushed and behind his hand—singular because Kakashi _wouldn’t let his hand go_ —Sasuke was right about my brain having only one cell. 

Not that he’ll admit that.

“Um,” Naruto said. Trying to tug his hand away to no avail. It wasn’t like he was trying hard anyway; and by Kakashi’s face he knew that, too. “I really need to go. I’m—late.” An understatement. Iruka was going to kill him.

“Maa, scary teachers?” Kakashi asks, tugging him forward to the exit. “C’mon, I’ll walk you.”

“You know the way to my school—?” Naruto blurts, but follows anyway. Hands still together, he trails behind Kakashi, that is, until Kakashi stops and gives him a tug forward until they’re side by side, eye curved in a way that tells Naruto that he was amused. But, _but._

There was a fondness in his eye that made him feel butterflies in his stomach and heart leapt up his throat. What did he do to make Kakashi look at him like that? Just—

What had he missed for him to not know?

(Naruto was so busy running ahead he forgot to look back every once in a while. To see, to take a break. He was so busy running ahead he hadn’t realize he got himself a follower.)

He swallows. “Lead the way.” Naruto says, mustering what little voice he could and was rewarded with a softer look, but no less fond. No less accepting. No less teasing. Huffing, Naruto swung their hands, relishing in the soft chuckle Kakashi gave.

This time he walked next to Kakashi. Side by side, they walked. 

“So,” Kakashi says, nudging Naruto’s shoulder. 

He hums questioningly. It was weird not seeing him open his porn; it was like the book was glued to his hand whenever Naruto saw him; face stuck in its pages like it held all the answers in the world.

“So?” Naruto says back, tilting his head to gaze up at him because, slouching or not, Kakashi was still a good head or two taller than him.

“Your teacher.” Was all he said. Gazing back down at him, eye curved.

Ah, Naruto thinks back on their previous conversation and shakes his head. 

“Oh! Yeah—no.” Naruto said. “He’s not scary—no he is but, well. He can lecture like no other and I really wanted to avoid that but.” _But._ Here he was. Late for first period—which had _Iruka_ as his teacher for History and. Well.

Naruto finds that he didn’t really mind being late. Not when Kakashi was gazing at him with that soft expression or when his hand was squeezed softly. 

Huh. So. Kakashi was worried about the teacher then. That’s.... that’s really sweet.

He bites the insides of his cheek to stop the wide grin threatening to overtake his face and settles for swinging their hands.

Naruto gently squeezes Kakashi’s hand back.

_It’s fine._ It says. _It’ll be okay,_ it whispers. _We’ll be okay._ It rings.

Kakashi squeezes back.

They’ll be okay.

* * *

Naruto finds that his day hardly started with his routine—but he finds it hard to be mad at that when he walks home with Kakashi next to him, hand in hand and arms swinging like they were kids. And by Kakashi’s soft expression, he doesn’t mind either. 

Who knew they lived in the same area, too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is like a big clingy dog that once he finds the opportunity to cling to you, he will _absolutely_ take that chance and never let go. Goodluck Naruto (not that he minds).
> 
> Also yeah, Naruto is absolutely, very much weak to Kakashi's voice. And Kakashi is very much addicted to Naruto's smell.
> 
> The next chapter will be about Kakashi's pov, or the bonus scenes that didn't manage to fit in here. Whichever comes first, haha. Hope you enjoyed reading this!! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💕💕
> 
> (Also,,,, html will be the death of me,,,)


	2. blue eyes like freedom; scent like home (BONUS SCENE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi fixes Naruto's tie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I would like to first, once again, thank my friends [Noma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_noma/pseuds/its_noma) and [Bow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexxSorrows/pseuds/RexxSorrows) for beta reading and editing this chapter!! Tenses can suck my ass, me and my homies hate tenses 😭😭  
> Secondly, like the title says, this is a _bonus scene_! This is something that I couldn't add in the last chapter, but something I desperately, really, really wanted to keep, so here it is!! Have some of Kakashi's POV, I hope you like it; was actually supposed to post this after the actual chapter two was posted but I figured since I'm almost, kind of, done with it I'd give you guys something to read while waiting, hehe.

Early in the morning, the blonde teen wasn’t the neatest of person. Rumpled uniform, tie barely hanging around his neck, collar raised up on one side—all clearly told anyone who gave him a glance he wasn’t a morning person. 

On anyone else; Kakashi would find that annoying, especially if said person had accidentally kabedon’d him on the train. But with the teen, all Kakashi could think was: endearing _._

And an opportunity, of course. 

Kakashi was hardly about to pass the chance to finally talk to the blonde towering over him; having been pushed by the person now taking the teens former place. 

Kakashi had half the mind to thank the culprit of the situation before him but he refrained. Instead, he gave a curved eyed smile over to the blonde and said words he couldn’t really remember because all he could focus on was the scent of lavender, ramen and sunshine and blue, blue eyes that reminded him of the sky and freedom—

And—

Naruto. 

Leaning his chin against the teens—against _Naruto’s_ shoulders, he gets a perfect view of the flustered look on his face. The red of his cheeks spread to his ears and down his neck and absently he wonders how far down the blush reaches but he holds that thought for another time. Kakashi wouldn’t want to scare Naruto away so soon, after all. And it’s too early for that.

Next time. Kakashi thinks, tightening his hold around Naruto’s waist, next time.

“Maa no need to be so tense.” Kakashi says, curving his eye. “I don’t bite.”  _ Yet.  _ He doesn’t say. 

Discretely—or maybe not—he breathes in Naruto’s scent, already it’s one of best things he’s ever smelled. 

Already he’s getting addicted. 

“I know.” He hears Naruto say—squeaks—and he chuckles. _Do you really?_ He wants to ask but doesn’t. _Do you really know?_

It doesn’t matter, he will soon. For now…

Kakashi hums, tugging Naruto closer so his back was pressed against his chest so he could better reach the teens necktie. Absently fixing his rumpled shirt and collar while he was at it.

“We’re near our stop so sit still,” Kakashi hums, letting go of Naruto’s waist with barely noticeable reluctance and adjusts the necktie—that was just another move away from falling with all the movement flailing Naruto did earlier—to tie it.

Chin still on Naruto’s shoulder and breath fanning the teens ears; he makes sure to press them both close. 

Kakashi finds that he likes the warmth Naruto gives off like a miniature sun.

(If he wasn’t careful Kakashi might not ever let go.)

“Our?!” Naruto squeaks, but is careful not to dislodge Kakashi, and for reasons he can’t figure out—it only makes the teen more endearing to him. 

“You run off right away as soon the door opens.” He says at the unspoken question, taking time to tie his necktie, wanting to prolong the moment as much as he could. “So you don’t see me get off the train.”

He doesn’t say that his school was at the same block as Kakashi’s workplace, or that he also sees the teen walk out the school the same time he leaves. Or that he watches Naruto doze off at the train going back home.

“Oh,” Naruto says, watching his hand work, “... My bad.”

Kakashi smiles. “Don’t be. Your determined face is adorable.” He makes sure to keep his tone light and teasing despite the truth of his words.

“You’re teasing me.” Naruto pouts, and Kakashi only smiles despite the urge to kiss it away.

Not yet, he thinks, careful to keep his hands moving and eye on his work.  _ Not yet. _

But soon.

As they walked out the train and to their destination, hand in hand—Naruto giving the perfect excuse to—and side by side, he thinks.

_ Soon. _

Kakashi squeezes Naruto’s hand back.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi really, really likes Naruto's smell and how warm he is since he has a cool body temp. Once he grabs a hold of Naruto, you _bet_ he won't let go ;))
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoyed this lil thing!! Writing from Kaka's pov was really fun.   
> Next chap is the real second chap, and then another bonus but kinda not?


	3. i shine only with the light you give me (i love you like the sun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Naruto, they first met by the train station. For Kakashi, it all started with a curse, a small can of coffee and a timer that went off late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u believe this took 13 pages? i cant. unbeta'd since well, we all got busy and i wanted to post this as soon as i can! hope you guys enjoy!!  
> if u guys spot some spelling inconsistencies, pls feel free to point them out!! i'm so tired of reading this over and over, starting to think it's bland :sob:

The first time Kakashi sees the blonde, they were both waiting for the train to come and the blonde was buying coffee in the vending machine the station hid in the corner. A place hardly anyone ever came by—the coffee was pure shit and the drinks it sold were either too bitter, too cold, or too sweet. Neither of the things Kakashi was fond of; no matter what his coworkers thought of him.

That wasn’t the reason the blonde—highschooler, he had noted—caught his attention, poor taste in drinks aside, it was the loud curse of, “Teme better choke on this damn drink and _l_ _ ike _ it!” that did. 

And the fact Kakashi was on the verge of sleeping on the side of the vending machine, all curled up and his suitcase on his back as an uncomfortable pillow. 

_ Kinky, _ was the first thought he had then, slightly drowsy and mind muddled.  _ The fuck,  _ was the other. 

All of that, however, was blown away by the sheer  _ gold _ he was faced with. Bright blonde hair, tanned skin and the  _ bluest _ pair of eyes he had ever seen. 

_ Freedom. _ Kakashi had thought, then. He wasn’t wrong. (Later he’ll realise he wasn’t entirely right, either.)

As he watched the blonde gather two drinks—both coffee—and put one in his bag while opening the other, he remembers thinking:

_ It was a good thing the alarm rang late. _

(Kakashi was glad for all the things that led to this.)

“Stupid Kiba, stupid teme.” The teen mutters, chugging down the coffee and making a face at the taste. 

Kakashi didn’t blame him. It was the worst coffee he’s ever had—which was saying something since he drank  _ Gai’s _ coffee once—and drinking it one time was enough, or rather one  _ sip _ was enough for him to swear off of it. So Kakashi was rather impressed the blonde could continue to chug the-can-of-clearly-not-coffee despite how he obviously hated it.

Despite himself; Kakashi couldn’t help but stare. Stare at the bobbing of the blondes throat, the expanse of his tanned skin—of how he licked his lips and crinkled his nose. Of his  _ eyes _ and the canines of his teeth when the teen grimaced.

_ Oh dear, _ Kakashi thought, watching the clearly highschooler walk away, tossing the can in a nearby trash bin.  _ Oh no. _

It only went downhill from there.

* * *

The second time Kakashi sees the blonde, the teen was hurrying out of his home and rushing towards where the station should be. The first thought he had was:  _ seems like someones late. _ The second was:  _ oh shit. _

_ Oh shit _ because it was sin to look so good in a half buttoned, rumpled, school uniform with his necktie barely hanging.  _ Oh shit _ because the blonde looked adorable with mussed, still wet hair and what looked like crumbs on his whiskered cheeks.

_ Oh shit _ because it looked like they were neighbours.

Kakashi despaired.

Fate had a funny way of working.

_ But really,  _ he sighs, watching the blonde run from his balcony and straightens to get ready himself. 

Kakashi was never good at denying himself, anyway.

* * *

“What?” Kakashi said, he was growing tired from all the looks he was getting. Was it really so hard to believe he had come in to work early?

“You’re  _ early. _ ” Asuma says in a bewildered tone. Like he was questioning the very reality he was living in, the bearded man reached to pinch his own cheek, blinking when he felt the sting.

“Oh shit,” He gapes at Kakashi’s deadpan stare. “You’re honest to god  _ real _ .”

Apparently it  _ was _ hard to believe he could come to work early. What’d you know?

Kakashi couldn’t deny feeling offended—he could be early, sometimes. Though, by the stares and faces of his coworkers—and he could see most of them copying Asuma’s actions—they didn’t believe that.

“My eternal rival!” Gai—to his left—said, quickly overcoming his shock; and to all of their collective horror, the man was tearing up. “Why, is there a special occasion for this glorious day? It’s not often you’re early!”

“More like never.” Raidou, his deskmate in front of him, mutters. The man was still eyeing him like he was contemplating whether he was real or just a hallucination the whole office was experiencing. 

_ Maybe they all breathed something in?  _ Raidou thought, still feeling the sting on his arm from where he pinched himself.  _ He knew he shouldn’t have trusted Izumo with the air conditioner. _

“Maa, calm down, Gai.” Kakashi says, slumping against his chair, already feeling drained. He hadn’t even started with his paperwork, yet. Maybe he should have taken a small detour—but then he wouldn’t have seen the blonde almost trip over a cat.

“Does it have to be a special occasion for me to be early?” He settles for saying. Kakashi figured saying,  _ I met a cute blonde and wanted to ride the same train as him,  _ wouldn’t go well.

For multiple reasons. One of them being that  _ said blonde was a highschooler  _ and the other being that  _ Kakashi was interested in said highschooler. _

Yeah. No. Over Kakashi’s dead body.

“Kakashi,” Genma—his seatmate to his right—starts, looking torn between wanting to punch himself to see if this was real or wanting to punch  _ Kakashi  _ to see whether  _ he  _ was real. Kakashi edged away from the bandana wearing man. “You are  _ never  _ early. Special occasions included.”

“I was early during the gathering last month.” Kakashi pointed out, which was true. But.

“Yeah, but that was only because there was a bookstore selling Icha Icha limited edition that was close to the bar we were at.” Raidou said, “So no. That doesn’t count.”

“Why does me being early even  _ matter?”  _ He said, “Can’t I be early in peace? I’m starting to think you guys have something against seeing my face early in the morning.”

“You mean seeing only your  _ left eye. _ ” Izumo mutters from Genma’s left. 

“Forgive us for being so surprised.” Genma said wryly. “It’s not like this is the first time you’ve been early in what—ten? fifteen? years.”

“I’ve worked here longer than you have,” Raidou adds, “And not once have I seen you arrive early. Not.  _ Once,  _ Kakashi.”

Asuma from where he was seated next to Raidou, nods. Gai still hasn’t stopped crying.

Well, Kakashi couldn’t deny that. Still.

“Just for that I’m going to be on time for a week.” He said, feeling vindictive at the wince and grimaces from all around him. Really, such friends they all are. Couldn’t even be supportive.

“My rival!” Gai said, gasping. “Then I must take this as a challenge and arrive earlier than you!” Except for Gai, at least. 

“Oh god,” Asuma said, a grimace on his face, far too dramatic to be genuine. “Oh  _ god.  _ It was enough to see your face in the afternoon. Now I have to see it in the  _ morning.” _

“Amen to that.” Raidou gives a dramatic groan, Genma joining in shortly. “Seeing your smug face in the morning for a week, maybe I should invest in a fridge to store my beer.”

Izumo fakes a sob. “Oh no—the  _ horror!  _ You might as well kill me at this point.” He weeps, “Seeing your left eye at the start of my day—it’s like watching the power go out before I save my files!”

Behind him, Kotetsu—who went out to buy coffee, and therefore didn’t see Kakashi arrive—shouts. 

“ _ Holy shit is Kakashi early?!” _

* * *

Finding out they left at the same stop was a surprise—but it was a pleasant one that left him looking forward to his mornings, something that was unusual but also something he found that he couldn’t—didn’t  _ want _ to—stop.

Thinking about the blonde—even if it was just a normal passing thought—helped. Helped the small heaviness he felt, helped the dull ache in his chest—helped brighten his normally dull day. 

Kakashi heaved a sigh, his hand running through his hair as he looked up the bright blue sky.

Fate, he decided, has a funny way of working.

(He found that he couldn’t quite look at the sky the same way anymore.

He found that he didn’t mind that.)

The third time he saw the blonde—all up close and personal—they were on the train during rush hour. Kakashi was sitting on one of the chairs and the blonde was in front of him, one hand held tight to the handle above them and the other in his pockets. He was all squished up and Kakashi couldn’t help but feel that at this point, the poor teens feet would be squashed flat with how much he was getting stepped on.

Kakashi was tempted— _ very _ tempted—to ask if he wanted to switch places with him. Or even better, if the blonde wanted to sit on his  _ lap.  _ Kakashi could imagine it; the teen all flushed against him—cheeks red and squirming. 

But. 

He wouldn’t get the clear view of the teens determined face and set expression as he prepared to run otherwise. Wouldn’t get the clear view of his mussed hair, dozing face and teary eyes as he yawned; or the slightly shifty eyes he did when he glances down at his watch.

Kakashi’s guess that the blonde was running late proved to be correct when, as the teen nervously glanced at his watch, he heard the soft mutter of, “Iruka’s going to kill me,” and an even softer, _ “Teme’s never gonna let me live this down.” _

Kakashi hides his face behind the book he was pretending to read to hide the amused chuckle that left him. It was just a front at this point to grab Icha Icha and bury his face behind the pages during train rides. He found it hard to read when, clearly, there was something far more interesting than the book in front of him. 

Seeing the blonde flush and glance at him—Kakashi realised that he hadn’t quite hid the chuckle well and gave a smile; though it was more of a curve of his eye instead. 

His flush, Kakashi decided there and then, was just as, if not even more adorable than what he imagined it to be. 

He wanted to see more of it. Preferably with  _ Kakashi _ being the cause of said blush. 

The routine both of them established worked fine for Kakashi— _ somewhat _ , anyway. He, as much as he liked the nods and comfortable silence they both shared, Kakashi found himself  _ wanting _ , yearning to talk to the blonde, to make him smile and blush and, well. He had feared he’d have to make the first move until—

Until Kakashi finds himself looking into blue— _ blue— _ eyes and trapped by the teen himself, having been accidentally shoved by another passenger who quickly gave a quick, “sorry!”

Kakashi quickly—discreetly—gave a sniff and regretted it. He swallows. 

The blonde smells  _ heavenly,  _ sunshine and lavender, with a hint of ramen. He found himself wanting— _ needing— _ to bury his face between the teens neck and  _ stay _ there. Forever, preferably. Train be damned it wouldn’t be the first time he was late or skimped on the job.

He has half the mind to pull the teen towards him and just—just  _ stay _ like that. Really, Kakashi wanted to thank that passenger for the situation before him. 

But that was for another time. For now, he made sure to school his expression as he stares up at the wide, flustered eyes of the student. 

“Well—“ He starts but was quickly cut off.

“I’m so sorry,” The other rushes, his body hunched and apologetic. “I swear I didn’t mean to—I was pushed and tilted over—I’m so sorry—“

_ Well,  _ He thinks and hurries to raise a hand and smile; eye curving. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Kakashi said, his tone amused and light. 

Which only serves to make the other blush. Which.

_ A flustered face is good on him, _ he thinks, eye wandering to where the flush runs down his cheeks then down his neck. He wonders. 

_ How far does the flush go? _ A dangerous thought to follow, he knows. But he finds that with the blonde, his normally iron clad control is tested and cracked. 

Whatever he says is lost to himself because Kakashi found that his throat was parched.

Thankfully, the blonde saves himself—and perhaps Kakashi—by bumping his head by the window behind them, no doubt to another passenger behind him.

Distantly he registers the sheepish “sorry!” but he only has his focus on the blonde and can’t help the small, amused chuckle he lets out at the pout that forms on the others lips. 

“You good?” He asks,

“Just peachy.” Sunshine sighs but Kakashi frowns at the slight wince he gives, not being able to help himself, he tucks Icha Icha away and tugs at Sunshines elbow. Making him flail for a moment and almost hit the next person over before he ends up sprawled on Kakashi’s lap.

To which Kakashi would say in a pleased manner, if asked, that he only gulps once as his nose was pleasantly assaulted by the teens smell.  _ Once. _

(Kakashi, upon further inspection, did not think he’d survive any close interactions with the blonde, were it not for the fact that he had a mask. Thank god for small mercies.)

After a small—barely noticeable—pause, Kakashi adjusts his position to better accommodate the younger one. Absently, he says. “Kakashi.”

“What—“ Newly called Sunshine stammers, he was tense against the man's chest and Kakashi resisted the urge to nip at the red ears in front of him. But only barely. 

_ Thank god for masks,  _ he thinks, not for the first time.

“Kakashi,” He purrs, leaning closer to the blonde, hot breath against red ears and his arms tightens against the others waist. “Is my name.”

He sees Sunshine gulp and he can’t stop the pleased feeling that ran through him. Kakashi could get used to this.

_ Ah _ , what a dangerous feeling. Kakashi already knew he was obsessed—he just wasn’t sure how strong the feelings ran.

But.

_ Now he knew.  _

Kakashi was in love.

He... didn’t  _ quite _ know what to do with said revelation. But.

_ But. _ He smiles.

_ Naruto _ . Finally he has the name of the person plaguing his thoughts.

_ Finally _ , he can say the name of the being that captured his heart.

(Finally he can capture his heart back. Capture  _ Naruto’s  _ heart back.)

Kakashi chuckles, “Relax.” He said, lowering his voice, resting his chin on Naruto’s— _ Naruto, Naruto, Naruto— _ shoulder. “I don’t bite.”

“I know.”

_ Do you really,  _ he wants to ask. Eyeing the wide expanse of Naruto’s neck; feeling his fangs ache.  _ Do you know? _

(Sometimes, Kakashi thinks, he feels more wolf than human—a little more animalistic, a little more instinctive than rational. A little bit more fanged. 

A little  _ more _ wolf. A little  _ less  _ human.

_ Right now,  _ he thinks, minutely tightening his arms around the blondes waist.  _ He wants to sink his teeth down the wide expanse of his skin.  _

Right now, Kakashi thinks; taking all of Naruto in,  _ he wants to mark him until all Naruto knows is the feel of his teeth against his skin. _ )

Were he a bit more rational, Kakashi would be thankful that no one was paying attention to him. As it was, all Kakashi could think of was how Naruto would taste like.

“People are leaving.” He blinks. He barely registers pushing Naruto back down on his lap—barely  _ stops _ the growl that wanted to escape his throat at the thought of Naruto leaving the safety of his arms.

_ Well, _ Kakashi thinks, thanking small mercies for masks and rational brains—however small it was at the moment.  _ What a nice way to find out you’re a tad more feral than you thought you were. _

“Um.” Naruto says.  _ Same here, _ he can’t help but think, hiding a quiet sigh,  _ same here. _

“Maa,” Kakashi says through the haze, his one eye curving, a genuine quirk of his lips at the sight of Naruto’s adorable, wide eyed, face. “No need to rush. There’s still a lot of passengers on the train, wouldn’t want to stumble again, right?”

With Kakashi being so close to Naruto—chest plastered on the teens back and his chin on his shoulder, he could feel the fast beat of Naruto’s chest against his.

He thinks,  _ you feel good against me.  _ He thinks,  _ your warmth is welcoming and feels so good against mine.  _ He thinks,  _ I don’t think I ever want to let go.  _

Kakashi thinks.

The grip on Naruto’s waist tightens ever so slightly.

( _ What a nice feeling it is, to fall under the blue, blue sky. _ )

“It won’t happen again.” Naruto said. And from where Kakashi was looking, he could see the furious red of his ears; he had to stop himself from nipping the shell of his ear—had to stop himself from just  _ squeezing _ . “Promise.”

“Hmm, that would be troubling.” Is all Kakashi says. Is all he  _ could  _ say. There was a lodge in his throat that all he could do was swallow. Bite the inside of his cheek and stay still.

Before Kakashi could think to stop himself—he pulls Naruto closer, flush against his chest and all snug against him. 

_ (What a nice feeling it is, to feel the bright sunshine against you.) _

Kakashi would like to say that this was all Naruto’s fault. If he didn’t smell so good, didn’t  _ feel  _ so good against him—warm and so snug against him, then perhaps his ironclad control wouldn’t shatter like glass on concrete. 

He breathed Naruto in, head tilted so he was nuzzled against his nape. “Now just sit and relax.” Kakashi breathes out, almost smirking at the shiver he incited. He lets his one eye flutter to close. “Our stop is near, I’m going to take a short nap; wake me up when we arrive.”

_ One _ . 

_ Two— _

“ _ Our?!”  _ Naruto chokes, early by one second but it was so delicious to be early for Naruto.

Before the teen could spiral—though it was tempting to see him flush bright tomato red, Kakashi murmurs. “It’s because you always ran right away as soon as the door opened.”

“Oh,” Naruto says, a sheepish smile coming across his face, stretching his whiskered marks and Kakashi was tempted to run his finger on the soft expanse of his cheeks. “... My bad.”

“Maa, don’t be.” Kakashi says, eye curving. “Watching your determined face is adorable.”

“You’re teasing.” Naruto accused, turning to look at the man's face. Lips pursed and eyes squinting. 

_At this point_ , Kakashi thinks with a bit of despair, _he_ _should really get a medal for his self-control._

Desperately, he wanted to kiss that pout away.

(He wanted to drown in Naruto and never let go, too.)

Before he could—do anything really, thankfully ( disappointingly )—the automated voice of the train rang out and they had arrived at both of their stop.

Despite this, Kakashi made no move to stand or let the blonde go.  _ A few more minutes,  _ he thinks a little bit desperately,  _ just a few more minutes.  _

A futile wish, he knows. 

“Um. Wake up?” Naruto says, poking the arms wrapped around his waist. “I—really,  _ really _ need to run now.” 

Kakashi had to remind himself that the blonde wasn’t running from  _ him.  _ He swallows dryly. 

“You know,” He starts after a moment, not moving from his position. His one eye lazily gazing at him. “To wake a sleeping prince they said you need to kiss them.” He leaves the words hanging.  _ Where’s my kiss? _

Kakashi was just teasing—he knows Naruto knows that, for however long they knew each other existed, they’ve never really talked much less interacted. A kiss was too early. But  _ soon.  _ Soon. One day maybe. Hopefully.

But. He thinks, he wonders, it was a nice thought. 

(How would a kiss feel like, Kakashi wonders, if it was with Naruto?)

“Buh—wha—“ Naruto splutters, at this point there were only a handful of people left, it was the second to the last stop and only few ever dropped off on the last station, Kakashi knows, he’s done it before when he wanted to be later than usual for work.

Just to piss his friends off more than anything else, really. 

Kakashi watches Naruto splutter and ears flush—just a bit more and he thinks he’ll be able to see steam come out his ears.

_ Just a bit more. Just a little more push. _

Alas, he mourns with a tint of amusement, it was not meant to be.

Because before he could even say anything—before he could  _ tease _ Naruto more—he was hurriedly dragged away and out the train, barely even having the time to grab his and Naruto’s stuff.

Watching his hands intertwine with Naruto’s—Kakashi feels, well. He  _ feels. _

The warmth Naruto’s hand gives off, the soft feeling of his palm fitting perfectly with his. It feels—right. Holding hands with Naruto felt  _ right. _

_ More _ than right.

_ It felt perfect. _

Kakashi never thought he’d enjoy holding hands with someone, before. Hands too scarred—too cold and mind too  _ numbed _ to truly appreciate the act itself.

He never thought he’d  _ feel  _ love, before. Never thought he’d feel it so strongly that the mere thought of Naruto caused warmth to flow in his veins. But here he was, doing that and more.

“Um,” Naruto said, trying to tug his hand away but Kakashi held on firmly, merely smiling at the flustered look the blonde sent him. “I really need to go. I’m—late.” And by the way he said it, that was an understatement.

“Maa, scary teachers?” Kakashi asks, tugging him forward to the exit, he already knew the way to Naruto’s school, having his work near the place. “C’mon, I’ll walk you.”

“You know the way to my school—?” Naruto blurts, following him and Kakashi can’t help the quirk of his lips. Oh Naruto, he thinks, tightening his hold on him and tugs the blonde to stand next to him instead of behind him,  _ you don’t even know.  _

They stop for a bit. Just staring at each other—Kakashi could tell Naruto was surprised by his action. Kakashi was, too, really. But,  _ but. _

Staring at wide blue eyes and feeling the warmth of hands against his. Kakashi can’t help but think, with a surge of fondness and affection: he’s tired of just trailing behind the blonde. Tired of not being able to stand next to him.

With a realisation that strikes him again (but doesn’t surprise him one bit) Kakashi thinks: _ I want to stand next to you. _

It would be easy, really, to simply box the feelings he holds for the blonde. To shove it away and forget about it—plead ignorance. Out of sight, out of mind. But—

He wants to, though. Kakashi  _ wants  _ to keep loving Naruto. Wants to keep looking forward to the moments they both meet even  _ if  _ they just nod to each other and—

And Kakashi wants to keep the beautiful feeling of  _ loving _ Naruto _. _

Something must show in his expression because he sees Naruto swallow.

“Lead the way,” The blonde says, and though it was almost a whisper—Kakashi could see the small, hesitant smile and a glimmer of acceptance and something that he couldn’t quite understand.

There wasn’t an inch of rejection on the blonde's face, though, and Kakashi could weep in joy if he was the type to. Instead he softens even further and tugs Naruto to walk beside them as they continue on. Somehow, someway, the air between them grew even more tender. Like they were saying something that neither of them could really  _ say  _ out loud. 

Naruto swings their hands and Kakashi chuckles. “So,” He starts, nudging the blonde’s shoulder. 

At the others questioning, he quirks his lips.

“So?” Naruto says back, tilting his head to gaze back at Kakashi’s one eye and the man can’t help the amusement at the height difference they had.

“Your teacher,” Kakashi said.

“Oh! Yeah—no.” Naruto said. “He’s not scary—no he is but, well. He can lecture like no other and I really wanted to avoid that but.” 

_ But. _ He ends off and they both know that the blonde would get in trouble. Kakashi squeezes his hand apologetically, though by Naruto’s face, he didn’t really mind that fact all that much. 

He swallows and quickly looks away because—

Kakashi didn’t think he could hold himself back from kissing the blonde with how he was looking at him like  _ that.  _ Soft and understanding. Open. And.  _ And.  _

And Naruto. He could drown in those bright blue eyes if he could, he’d look and never get bored. Would never regret it. Kakashi could drown in  _ Naruto  _ and would love every second of it— _ is already _ loving every second of it.

How unfair it is that he couldn’t kiss Naruto when he was looking at Kakashi like  _ that.  _

And just like always, Kakashi thinks:  _ Soon.  _ Like always, he thinks:  _ someday.  _ Like always he thinks:  _ One day. _

But not like always, he squeezes Naruto’s hand. And not like always, Naruto squeezes back.

Kakashi thinks,  _ they’ll be okay. It’ll be okay. _

He thinks,  _ I love you like the sun. _

He thinks,  _ someday I’ll tell you that.  _

But today? Today they walk hand in hand. Unsaid words and questions between them, but that’s okay.

They have time.

As Naruto squeezes Kakashi’s hand back, he thinks, they have time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> want u guys to know i posted this instead of listening to class ahhadshs  
> also! Gai's coffee? includes energy drinks, veggys and those vitamin pills. -10/10 do Not recommend, take it from Kakashi, who promptly who took a week off after drinking half from a shot glass (courtesy of Raidou).
> 
> And look, I know u guys really dont need or want this info but: the company Kaka works in (Fire Corp.) works with Naru's highschool (Konoha High) from time to time and lends their people to act as either a substitute teacher or a speaker and more, even lending funds. All the teachers are trained, ofc. They're high class like that. Also--just imagine: Kakashi acting as a sub for Naruto's class. See? Now u know why I needed to add this info. SEE??
> 
> ANYWAY. do u guys want my tumblr or twt?? i'll probably maybe make a writing tumblr for all my works but i have a twt that'll i'll share if u guys want it. I'll post the next extra around this week!! or tomorrow, who knows....


	4. under the bright blue sky, the sun shines brightly (when im with you) [BONUS]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi waits for Naruto by his school's gates.
> 
> (Set's directly after chapter one and three!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!!! The last chapter, and last extra!! Thank you all for reading this far, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter bonus! Please, have more Kiba, I love him.  
> Might fuck around and write more stuff for this universe (i have... _ideas_ ) but for now, this will remain complete until then, please stay tuned!

Naruto thought that was the end of it. Or at least, the end of it for the _day._

He expected to walk home alone—his friends either living closer to the school’s district than his or leaving late for clubs—doze off in the train, and probably take a small detour for coffee and a snack.

What he didn’t expect was Kakashi waiting for him by the school gate. Which.

_What._

It wasn’t the fact that Kakashi knew where his school was that shocked him—they’ve practically established that Naruto was damned blind to not see Kakashi leave around the same time he did after school. It was that _Kakashi_ was _waiting_ for him by _the school gate_ that did. 

“Hey, Naruto!” And of course Kiba notices him gaping at the sight of Kakashi leaning against the wall outside the school, it would’ve made a cool view if it wasn’t for the clear sight of him holding the porn in one hand, the other in his pockets. “You know that guy?” 

“Yeah,” is all Naruto could say, eyes still fixed on the man. 

“What? Gonna keep ‘em waiting?” Kiba jokes, sliding his bag to his shoulder and roughly slapping Naruto’s arm to get him moving. The others had already left for their clubs, at the moment it was only Kiba and Naruto in the classroom.

Just outside, Kakashi meets his eyes through the second floor window and gives a wave, to which Naruto gives a flustered wave back. Kiba, who watches behind his shoulder, raises a brow.

“Shut up,” Naruto says, hurriedly slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking out of the classroom with Kiba following closely behind him.

“I wasn’t going to say anything!”

“Yes you were,” he says shortly, ears reddening. “I could practically hear all the thoughts you were having!”

“Yeah well, I wasn’t gonna _say_ them!” Kiba defends, eyes light with laughter. 

By the pace they were going, they were already near the doors out the school. Before they could leave, and despite Kiba pushing him out the door to meet Kakashi, Naruto whirls around to glare at him in the eyes despite the five inch difference between them.

“Not a _word,”_ he hisses, pushing his pointy finger to Kiba’s chest. “To Sasuke and the rest.”

Kiba merely grins, making Naruto glare harder at him. 

“Not. A. _Word_ , Kiba. I’m serious,” He says, careful to make his tone match his words and only relaxes when he sees Kiba pout while making a placating gesture.

“Fine, fine,” his friend says, giving a dramatic sigh before turning Naruto around and pushed him by the shoulders, not minding the squawk he gave off. “My mouth is shut with a lock and key—not a word to Sasuke and everyone.”

“... Still, if he’s your sugar daddy—“

“ _Kiba I swear to god if you continue that sentence—“_

“Just saying!” Kiba insists, a teasing grin on his face. “Sharing is caring!”

“ _Kiba!”_

* * *

“So,” Kakashi says, an amused look on his face as he stared where Kiba ran off to who knows where.

Naruto groans. “He’s always like that,” he says—all he _could_ say, really. “I’m sorry about him, he means well.” And that.

The man beside him chuckles, “Maa, I don’t mind. It’s good to know he cares about you a lot.”

The blonde gives him an insulted look. “I think you mean embarrassing me,” Naruto says, pursing his lips. “He likes embarrassing me. The bastard.”

All Kakashi does is hum—gazing at him with such fondness Naruto doesn’t know what to do but look away to hide his blush.

“Well,” Naruto starts, clearing his throat, thankful his voice hadn’t wavered. “How was your day?”

Crappy way to change the topic, but he can’t deny being genuinely curious. 

“So so,” Kakashi says, and Naruto just _knows_ that there’s a soft smile on his face despite the mask he wore. 

He squints at the answer. _“Just_ _s_ o so?” Naruto presses. 

Kakashi’s eye curved and his free hand gently—so gently Naruto thought that maybe the man worried he’d break at the slightest touch—takes the blonde’s to entwine their fingers. Naruto’s warm hand against Kakashi’s cool ones. 

“Just so so,” Kakashi says. He’s still looking at him, Naruto realizes. Watching to see if he took it a step too far, watching to see if this was okay.

He had done it so casually that Naruto has to take a moment to realize it had happened at all. Does he mind it? Naruto thinks, before pursing his lips and squeezing Kakashi’s hand, delighting in the action being returned.

 _No._ Naruto smiled at the man. All bright and accepting. All _Naruto._

He doesn’t mind at all. 

That day they walk back to their homes side by side and hand in hand.

Up above them, the sun shines brightly under the bright blue sky.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writing tumblr is aloise-writes and my twt is aloise_writes as well, feel free to interact w me there!! though both are hella empty, but will probably be filled w Kakanaru stuff!! follow if u guys wanna, but u dont have to if u dont want too!!

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi is like a big clingy dog that once he finds the opportunity to cling to you, he will _absolutely_ take that chance and never let go. Goodluck Naruto (not that he minds).
> 
> Also yeah, Naruto is absolutely, very much weak to Kakashi's voice. And Kakashi is very much addicted to Naruto's smell.
> 
> The next chapter will be about Kakashi's pov, or the bonus scenes that didn't manage to fit in here. Whichever comes first, haha. Hope you enjoyed reading this!! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💕💕
> 
> (Also,,,, html will be the death of me,,,)


End file.
